Twisted Story of a Certain Goddess
by The Toxophilite
Summary: This is where Persephone is an eccentric goddess, Demeter isn't the overbearing mother everyone portrays her and hates Hades for 'personal' reasons, and the mentioned King of Underworld is just awkward. Also, appearances by some non-Greek Mythology chthonic deities. HadesxPersephone, very slight AresxAthena
1. It Started with Ares

**A/N:**

**Hello guys! This is my first Greek Myth fanfic so don't hate!**

**This is just a world that's kinda different from most of Persephone and Hades fanfics - since here, Demeter's not an overprotective mother, and she conceived Persephone via parthenogenesis. Also, Zeus isn't a philanderer, Hera isn't a jealous wife (since there's nothing to be jealous about), Aphrodite isn't some slut and is loyal to Hephaestus (who isn't that ugly) and Ares...IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE...You'll see. In here, all of Nyx's children are also Erebus' and a different parentage for Nike...I guess.**

**All in all, this isn't just the usual Hades and Persephone story...there are subplots but it will mainly focus on my OTP Forever ^_^**

**But I don't know when I'll update since I don't use the internet very often :(**

**oxoxoxoxo**

**_Chapter 1: "It Started with Ares"_**

Persephone just loved them all as friends. Apollo, a very honest god (since he can't lie), would express his feelings towards the Spring Maiden via singing beautiful songs with his lyre. Hermes on the other hand, would play little tricks that Demeter would be mad about, yet Persephone found her mother's reaction to be rather hilarious. Dionysus, the fun-loving God of Wine, at least took some interest in gardening (mostly grapes), and the young goddess found him rather amusing. All of them she rejected - for her concept of 'true love' (as Aphrodite explained) - did not conform to any of them.

The Spring Goddess was a smart girl; she and Athena would often talk about politics and defending cities, much to the Goddess of Wisdom's enjoyment. The grey-eyed goddess with straight, caramel-colored locks would giggle (which was pretty rare) on Persephone's queer answers. Artemis on the other hand was impressed by the young maiden's knowledge about wild fauna. Ares, who was not one of Persephone's suitors and was surprisingly a nice person, would often talk to her just to vent out his bottled-up emotions no one knew about, except a select few. He would listen to Persephone's advice (though she was young and didn't know much) in this matter, since he didn't want to bother Aphrodite, because as expert as she is - too expert - she would instantly know who, Ares' "special someone" was and would tell Hephaestus, who will most likely tease Ares to death; and the same God of Blacksmiths would tell it to his son, Eros, and that stupid, annoying boy would tell it to his best friend - who happened to be Pheme - and giving up such information to the Goddess of Gossip would be telling the universe your secret. That, Ares did not want to happen, that's why he's telling Persephone, since he knows he can trust her.

"You know what mortals say, Lord Ares" said Persephone. "Better late than never...but since we immortals barely have the concept of time, I don't think you'd be too late. There's only one catch though - it's now or never. So I guess you should go tell her soon"

Ares chuckled. "The problem is Zeus would kill me..."

"I don't think so, m'lord" Persephone smiled.

Ares appreciated his time with the girl and left before Demeter arrived. The goddess with green eyes, blonde hair and tanned skin, who looked pretty much like Persephone, with the exception that the Spring Maiden had yellow orange hair and a much paler complexion, would then give her daughter her favorite fruit - the pomegranate - upon her arrival. Even though gods didn't need human food, Persephone still loved eating the certain fruit.

The next morning was Demeter's usual routine: visiting farms and trying to grow crops more abundant from place to place, and this time Persephone came along.

All of a sudden, a nymph approached the Demeter, wailing. "My lady! Please help us! Our home is dying!"

Unable to resist the urge to help, Demeter told Persephone that she has to stay home. "It will be quite a journey dear...I think I'll be gone for a few days"

Knowing that it was her mother's responsibility, she didn't argue. " Okay mom...I'll wait for you then"

When her mother was gone, Persephone wandered around the meadows, and eventually into the nearby woods, where she could get some shad and looks for wild flowers. She ventured even deeper and saw a small lake and _someone_. Ares. she wanted to call him but something else happened. The lake turned itself into a deep abyss after Ares uttered some gibberish incantation, and less than second later, he jumped into the abyss.

More curious than before, Persephone ran toward the hole which was closing. She looked down the abyss and could see nothing at all. If it was a mortal who jumped in there, he or she would probably die, and since Persephone realized she wasn't...she carelessly jumped into the abyss.

It seemed that Persephone wasn't falling down, but rather she felt like floating down rather slowly.

**Sorry if it's rather short...I'll make Chapter two longer then.**


	2. Imaginary Friends and Not So Imaginary

**A/N:**

**Hello guys! Thanks for the follows, the favorites and the reviews! So this is the second chapter of the story...YAY! I really did my best to make a longer chapter and I succeeded! The only problem is I had to change the rating because of Ares…AGAIN! **

**Sorry for the typos I made and I promise I'll correct them T^T. I really hate typing in a public computer shop. It's so distracting.**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**And if you guys probably don't know is that I imagine my characters in an anime-ish style ^_^**

**By the way, in case you were wondering what Persephone's hair looks like, it resembles La Dee Da (it's a doll line by Spin Master and in case you're not familiar with it, just Google it) Garden Tea Party Cyanne. And for some reason, Ares looks kinda like Germany from Hetalia only with blood-red eyes O_O**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Chapter 2: Imaginary Friends and Not So Imaginary Friends**_

She felt her feet land on solid ground, trying to grasp her new surroundings. Persephone assumed it to be a cave, for when she looked up all she could see are glowing ice-like stalactites. Everything actually had this mysterious blue ethereal glow, except for the ground, which was utterly pitch-black. There were few tall bushes whose leaves resembled diamonds and oversized flowers which looked more like large lollipops. There were monoliths, too, making a circle around what looked like a pond of glowing water.

The young goddess looked around and found out that she was alone; not that she was afraid. She then touched the vegetation in awe.

"Whoever made you is more amazing than me or my mom" she whispered to the flower honestly. "I could never imagine plants would be prettier in the dark"

She then went closer to the pond. The ethereal water reflected her appearance as clearly as a mirror. Persephone looked at her reflection for a while. She saw a young woman with rosy white skin, straight waist-length yellow-orange hair with bangs, sparkling green eyes, a dainty nose and soft pink lips. The maiden had a slender, doll-like body and an _impressive_ bosom. She wore a simple, mint green, sleeveless, above the knee dress, and a matching sling bag to put in her trinkets. However, she didn't wear any shoes or any footwear for that matter. Persephone realized something about herself as she backed away from the pond.

"I am not pretty" she told herself. "I do not look anything like Lady Artemis or Lady Athena, and not even close to Lady Aphrodite. I wonder why gods want to marry me since I am not pretty. Only mom and 'the mister from the forest' think I'm pretty. I know mom says that since I am her daughter, and 'the mister from the forest' only says that since I only _imagine_ him. Or so he says." As Persephone thought of it, she realized she hadn't seen _him_ in several human years and she had assumed that she could not imagine as much as a child anymore.

What she said about herself was wrong, though. Persephone was beautiful in her own way – a smart, queer girl that would make the most perfect of porcelain dolls look like rags.

The Spring Maiden then noticed a very narrow passageway – stairs that went down the cave. It was very dark though, Persephone could only see the first three steps. She then went back to where the largest bushes were and snapped a branch, a head of those large lollipop-like flowers, and some vines that clanged around the monoliths. With her powers over vegetation, she made a staff out of the glowing materials to illuminate her way down the passageway.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Ares went in Hades' library, which was almost as huge as Athena's. It took him only a short time to find his uncle, since he already knew which part of the library he usually sat on.

"I knew you'd come" Hades spoke without even bothering to look at Ares.

"I need to borrow your Helm of-" Ares was cut off by Hades.

"Don't even think about it" this time, Hades faced him, standing from his seat. He was taller than Ares by about a head or two, and was wearing a gray fur coat over an intricately-designed silver armor. His hair was black – resembling a crow's feather – and his right eye was almost as dark, while his left eye was entirely white and had a scar running through it. He was muscular, but not extremely buff. And in contrary to what everyone believed in, his skin was actually tanned and looked as if only a few years older than his nephew.

Before Ares could even argue, his uncle smirked and said, "You'll thank me later" and teleported him as quickly as possible.

Ares realized he had been teleported in the middle of a forest. He couldn't help but mentally curse his uncle…and only if _he_ let him borrow _his_ Helm, he could've…wait he heard something. The God of War followed the sound, and stumbled upon a waterfall.

His jaw dropped, heart pounded, and nose bled at the sight before him - not because of the waterfall – but because of a certain goddess with straight caramel-colored locks, grey eyes and ivory skin _completely_ naked and _wet_, bathing in the water.

_Oh fuck._ Ares thought. _Maybe I should thank my damn uncle later_.

But before his mind could function fully well again, he didn't notice the goddess' face painted red in fury as she nimbly leaped toward him, pushing him down to the ground. All Ares could comprehend was that _completely naked Athena was there in the waterfall…_and a few moments later; _completely naked Athena was __**above**__ him. Wet._

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, ARES?"** Athena seethed with rage, but the God of War _still_ can't make his brain function, since his blood went _somewhere else_ other than his brain. But then, Athena slapped his face so hard that it awakened his senses. "**ANSWER ME!"**

With this, Ares regained his mind, but still felt himself getting harder than ever – if that's even possible – since the woman he's infatuated and madly in love with was above him and completely naked, her well-endowed breasts dangling right in front of his face. "You're so fucking hot" was all he could answer, dazed, mouth wide open.

Athena was taken aback by this, and realized her _enormous_ mistake. How could she have been blinded by her rage? She quickly scampered, looking for her clothes and covered her body with it.

"Go away" Athena stated in the most commanding voice she could muster, still blushing furiously. "**I SAID, GO AWAY!**"

Unfortunately, Ares had other ideas – he grabbed her toward him and kissed her lips passionately.

_Who cares if Zeus sends me to Tartarus to be Cronus' dinner?_ Ares thought.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

With her newly created staff, Persephone slowly followed wherever the stairs was leading her. The staff proved to be as useful as she thought, she could see her way down which seemed to be never-ending stairs.

After what it seemed to be forever, she finally saw the exit a few steps below, which was emitting a red-orange light. She hurried towards it, feeling the heat grow higher as she moved closer.

When she went out the exit, she gasped.

The place she was now in looked like a wide hallway, with walls made out of magma, which seemed to be in infinite cycle – falling down and going back up again. The floor was brownish black, and had the texture and luster of polished marble. The odd part was it actually felt cold, in spite of the fact that molten rock surrounded it.

"Well this is quite a place" Persephone told herself, while she continued walking, shifting her gaze from wall to wall, observing the magma. She stopped when she found another exit – a tall, narrow rectangular opening. "I wonder what I'll find next" As she stepped out the exit, she immediately turned around only to find that the opening closed by itself – it had no sign that there was an exit at all. _This is the challenge of this place, Persephone._ Her mind began to rant. _That there are things out here you thought never existed._ With that she remembered 'the mister from the forest', and then she just shook her head and continued her musings. _That things here are both fascinating and dangerous._ Her heart pounded. _Maybe I am stupid enough to go down here…_ She clenched her fists and bit her lip. _No, Persephone…this may be the last time you'll go in a place like this…so better make the most of it._

As she stood in front of the new place she was in, she realized it was some sort of a wild garden – enormous thorns twisted and turned around each other, making the so-called garden look more like a forest of thorns and six, giant flytrap-like plants, which had teeth as long as Persephone's arm. The sky above her looked like nighttime - but with much bigger stars and no moon - and for some reason, the spring maiden thought that it had always been like this around here since forever.

The deafening silence of the place started to grow on the Goddess of Spring, until she heard a low growl. Persephone jumped and was taken aback – the plants actually moved, facing her. She thought that the plants would actually hurt her, but she was wrong. _They_ actually _clapped_ (using their leaves as hands, of course) excitedly. They let the Spring Maiden pet themselves and Persephone was happy to comply. She caressed the plant monsters like how a child would do to their teddy bear, and even let colorful flowers grow on their heads which made them even happier. They cooed and purred as Persephone kissed each one of them on the top of their humongous heads.

The thorns and the plant monsters made way for the Spring Goddess, who bade them farewell, not forgetting the memory of her newfound 'friends'.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**So guys, how was it? Was it terrible? O_O **

**And what did you guys think about my description of Hades? O_O**

**By the way, Persephone is 18 in this…and a weird one at that (with the weirdness I really learned to love, since I really DON'T LIKE the "Persephones" that are confused, annoying, so sickly innocent, et cetera, et cetera...that's why I made this Persephone to be really eccentric - curious and adventurous due to her innocence…I just hope she just doesn't get into trouble SOON, since luck seemed to be by her side)**

**And I'm really sorry for bringing some very slight porn into the story haha…I really needed that scene with Ares and Athena :P …and yes, Ares wanted to borrow the Helm of Darkness to spy on Athena, just not the way it happened XD**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"_**Persephone is such an odd but interesting girl, isn't she?" Santa Muerte giggled, eyeing the King of Underworld. "No wonder you're interested in her, Señor Hades"**_

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**OK guys, get ready…for the NEXT CHAPTER O_O**

**See ya!**


	3. League of the Chthonic

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! I'm back again! So this is the third chapter of Twisted Story of a Certain Goddess and I'm glad I made it! YAY AGAIN! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING! I'M SO HAPPY! TT^TT**

**So here we are…this is more of a Hades-centered chapter _**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Chapter 3: "League of the Chthonic"**_

Hades had to 'get rid' of Ares as quickly as possible – not just because of a very important meeting he had today, but because he didn't want his nephew to end up like him – some creep who used the Helm of Darkness to spy on the girl he loved. As the King of Underworld looked at the Helm, he shrugged. Now, he felt like a total pedophile.

_Get over it, Hades._ He told himself. _The meeting will be over soon._

This so-called gathering was called "League of the Chthonic", since it was the meeting of death deities, nether kings and queens, and dark spirits from all over the world. It happens every fifty years – last time it was in Egypt – but now, it's going to be in his realm. Every deity who was considered the highest-ranking chthonic (Hades is the highest-ranking in Greece, since he is the King of Underworld) had to bring two other lower-ranking chthonic deities. And as for Hades, he had two of his most loyal subjects – Thanatos and Moros.

The God of Death, Thanatos, was Hades' right-hand man. He was younger than the king by about a year or two, and somewhat looked similar to his mother, Nyx. He had his mom's signature bluish-white hair and ivory-pale skin, but his eyes were colored like glowing topaz, like his father, Erebus. He had a slender body, and had the same height as Ares. He wore his signature hooded black robe with gold trimmings.

The God of Doom, Moros, acted like the Underworld's janitor (since he's a 'cleanliness freak') because his real job wasn't much needed – he only appears to warn a civilization its end or a person (especially a king or a general) was going to be badly defeated. It does not happen very often, and even if he's used to it – he doesn't want to be the bringer of bad news. He is older than Hades or Thanatos, and unlike his younger brother, he gained his looks from their father – dark skin, dark hair, and topaz eyes - he basically looked like Erebus, except that his long hair wasn't fashioned into dreadlocks like his father. He was as tall as Hades, but was slightly thinner. He wore an outfit similar to Thanatos, but instead of gold trimmings, his were red.

The three of them entered the meeting hall – a very wide room with translucent dark purple walls, marble ionic columns on each corner of the room, large semi-transparent glass windows with silver grilles on the left side of the room (if you are on the door), a domed ceiling with a magical painting by Nyx herself which looked like the moonless night sky, floating chandeliers made out of ivory and undying candles which emitted blue fire, and a long rectangular table made out of silver with matching silver chairs. Hades and his companions greeted and welcomed each of the deities, especially the ones they were most acquainted of. There was Santa Muerte – the Goddess of the Los Muertos – wearing a yellow, ruffled long-sleeved dress, and looked as if she was going to dance in a carnival. She had long, brownish-black curls, mocha-colored skin and brown eyes. Accompanying her were two skeletons – Mariano, the one who brought a violin, and Pancho, the one who brought a guitar – both dressed as if they were a part of a classic mariachi band. There was Sidapa – a nether king from the Orient who had long silver hair, crimson eyes, and a whole bunch of tribal tattoos and piercings all over his body, along with his two sons – one with dark bird-like wings that looked like a younger version of him, save for the tattoos and piercings, and another one who wore a mask which looked like a sad tiki. There was also the ancient Fe'e, along with his two half-man, half-serpent bodyguards; and of course, Anubis and his mummies.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Hades wanted to get this meeting over with. He wasn't an impatient man but he had something else _more_ important to do. Something that involved his favorite niece (even though she did not know who he was), whom he hadn't 'visited' lately because of his warring feelings toward her – the warring feelings that made him almost go crazy – that's why he had to tell her soon, even if Demeter will try to _kill_ him.

He remembered the first time they met (he was never invited in her celebration of birth or her birthdays, since her mother despised him to the bone, especially after a '_certain event that shouldn't be taken lightly' _after the Titan War…but he really couldn't blame Demeter for that nor he can give her what she wanted), it was an afternoon few years ago, when he decided to take a day off and rest in the Aboveworld. Specifically Hades was trying to take a nap on pomegranate tree, but was startled by a rustling sound. He immediately got up only to find a six-year old Persephone, eyeing him curiously, blushing.

After a few moments of (awkward) silence, Persephone curtsied. "Good afternoon, mister"

"Good afternoon, child" Hades smiled, gesturing the young goddess to sit with him. Persephone didn't budge at first, but she looked at him again – still blushing – and finally sat with him.

"Do you like pomegranates, mister?" the girl looked up, making Hades look up, too, seeing the abundant crimson fruits of the tree.

With his magic, the King of Underworld made a fruit fall down to his hand. The girl was amazed. "It is in fact _my_ favorite fruit" he split the pomegranate into two, handing one of the halves to Persephone. "Do you want some?"

The little goddess nodded and took the other half. She ate some seeds and after savoring the taste she faced Hades, smiling. "It does taste nice, mister. I think it's my new favorite"

Hades chuckled, making the child blush some more. He then ruffled the little goddess' hair. "Why? What was your favorite?"

"Oranges…" Persephone answered.

Hades nodded and smiled. "Nice meeting you, Persephone"

The girl's cheeks were now as red as the fruits she just ate. "How did you-" Persephone looked up, then around, her heart pounding. The nice man wasn't there anymore. She ran toward the meadow, where her mother is, along with Aphrodite and Hestia. Hades, unknown to everyone, just slipped on his Helm and followed the girl.

"Mama, Lady Aphrodite, Aunt Hestia, I met someone today" Persephone bubbled excitedly.

Demeter raised a brow, both hands on her hips. "Now what did I tell you about strangers, Persephone?" her voice was stern.

Hestia chuckled. "Calm down, Demeter. My niece just found a new friend" her gaze went to the young goddess "Right, darling?"

Persephone nodded and blushed. "He was so nice…"

Now Aphrodite noticed the reaction of the girl and asked. "So what was his name, sunflower?"

The child shook her head. "He vanished before telling me"

The three older goddesses looked at each other. Knowing that her daughter had overactive imagination, Demeter sighed. This wasn't the first time she had told her about her _friends_ that suddenly _vanish_; this was probably the twentieth time it happened. First there was this 'old man in the attic', then 'miss duckling', then the 'talking flowers' – all of which are simply made by Persephone's never-resting mind. "I guess you imagined him like the others, dear"

"No, no, no!" Persephone defended. "He looked so real! In fact he was so…"Persephone blushed again.

Aphrodite giggled. "_So_…what, sunflower?"

"Ummm…." The child was left without words.

"Handsome?" Aphrodite raised a brow, smirking with amusement.

With this, Persephone nodded and all the three goddesses laughed.

"It's not funny!" the girl pouted.

"Of course it's not, sunflower. It's so cute!" Aphrodite pinched the little goddess' cheeks.

Hades, in fact, listened to the entire conversation, and found interest on being the girl's 'imaginary friend' – someone that _does not exist_.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Their next meeting was two years after the incident, when Persephone was eight – and it was on the same tree.

"Hello" he greeted her.

Persephone's reaction was the same as their initial encounter – she blushed. But the she shook her head and asked, "You never told me your name, mister. But you know mine. It's quite unfair"

Hades then squatted to the level of the girl, not breaking eye contact. "You can call me whatever you want – since _I am_ your _imaginary friend_"

The young Spring Goddess' head bent sideways, curious. "So mom, Aunt Hestia, and Lady Aphrodite was right?"

"It depends" Hades smirked. He knew well the girl was smart for her age. "Even if I am not real and just a figment of your imagination – if you believe I'm real – I _am_ real" he then stood, and Persephone seemed to ponder on what he said.

"I understand" Persephone nodded. "You are _real_"

They would just simply talk about everything the girl wanted to talk about – from flowers to ponies to rainbows to critters to clouds to trees and so on. Never in his life had the King of Underworld felt so – _happy_.

Their meetings became more frequent and Persephone started to tell Hades – 'the mister from the forest', as the girl named him – her stories that she "made-up" and told him that only him and her mother had actually cared to listen. No wonder Demeter was so convinced that her daughter only made _him_ up, because the child had creativity and imagination on par with the Muses. Most of them would be about princesses and kings and farmers who complained too much. She seemed to be in trance – her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and the tone of her voice seemed to be so alive with emotions. The King of Underworld would listen to her all day – _imagined_ alongside her.

"…and so they lived happily ever after" Persephone looked at him excitedly. "Did you like it, mister?"

Hades leaned closer to her and whispered, "Of course…Who wouldn't?"

The young goddess flushed. "Ummm…mister?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'll get a 'happily ever after' someday?"

"Of course you will. No prince would not want a pretty, smart and nice princess such as you" there was teasing in his tone, but Hades knew he was serious. He knew from that moment that the girl would grow up to be the most desirable young maiden, what he didn't know was that he would be affected by that.

"You think so, mister?" Persephone's face looked puzzled.

"You will have it, Persephone. Trust me"

But then all the memories ended here, for the girl started to grow – and thus the space between them as well. Hades rarely visited her when she was ten, for Demeter would now teach her the responsibilities she had as a goddess. And when she finally reached twelve he never 'visited' her any longer, not as 'the mister from the forest' anymore, but just as an invisible observer. As days and years passed, she had become the young lady he had thought she would be – the eccentric yet stunning Persephone, the Maiden of Spring.

The only thing Hades did not expect was that he would fall for the maiden that once called him 'mister from the forest'.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Señor? Are you alright?" Santa Muerte tapped Hades' shoulder.

The King of the Underworld shrugged. "Yeah…"

"You are staring into the void, Gat Hades" Sidapa smirked. "You are thinking of _her_ again"

_How in Tartarus did he know?_ Hades thought. _Quit reading my mind, Sid!_

"Father is right, Gat" Sidapa's son who had wings nodded.

And now, every chthonic deity started gossiping – some giggling – about the topic.

Hades sighed. "If you guys think I'm not going to tell her, you're wrong" everyone fell silent. "Telling her would be _exactly_ what I'll do after this" he was way serious with that. If he made Ares face Athena, why not do something himself? He would tell her and even if it's going to be unrequited, it's fine (but it will hurt).

Then, to his surprise Fe'e stood and stated: "Then, meeting adjourned". The primordial deity smiled at him, and everyone applauded. He saw Moros fighting back his tears along with Thanatos (but the God of Death's reaction looked more like fear and uncertainty), and heard Santa Muerte order Mariano and Pancho to compose some 'romantic' music.

"You know, Señor, I saw her along the way" Santa Muerte smirked.

"What?" Hades raised a brow.

"Persephone is such an odd but interesting girl, isn't she?" Santa Muerte giggled, eyeing the King of Underworld. "No wonder you're interested in her, Señor Hades"

"I meant, what did you mean along the way?" Hades crossed his arms.

"Ah…I thought you knew, Señor" Santa Muerte said. "She is here in your realm. I saw her pass through the Forest of Thorns"

"**WHAT!?**" the King of Underworld exclaimed in disbelief, and concentrated his senses to locate her in his realm. So the Goddess of Los Muertos was right…he didn't sense her magical aura before because of the presence too many chthonic deities in one place.

Hades facepalmed and told himself that he was the most stupid being in the universe.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**So how's this chapter? I made this so that Hades will have his own point of view. And the fact that he only wants to find happiness in his mostly "empty" life **

**He still thinks he's a pedophile, though :D …but even so, he's determined to tell Persephone how he feels and had already prepared himself mentally (and physically, if ever the Maiden of Spring slaps him or something) to be rejected TT^TT**

**Poor guy…**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**And I know you guys probably know that Fe'e is the death god of Polynesia who appears to be a giant cuttlefish with black tentacles…but here I made him a wise, old primordial chthonic deity.**

**Santa Muerte is from Mexico and Sidapa is from Philippines…I really don't get why some internet sources depict him as a girl, when he is IN FACT A GUY…So, don't confuse him with Magwayen (because this is probably the reason why) since Magwayen (the goddess of oceans and the ferrywoman of souls) who is sometimes confused as a guy, is in fact the wife of Kaptan – the King of Gods, and God of Weather and the Winds in ancient Philippines (especially the Western Visayas region). **

**And by the way, "Gat" means lord or just a sign of respect in ancient Philippines, since we call our national hero "Gat Jose Rizal"**

**And so that you guys won't be confused, here's the deal: Santa Muerte can fly (and so can her bodyguards), but she's not that of an expert in teleportation. When she teleported to the Underworld along with her two bodyguards, she ended up flying above the Forest of Thorns, seeing Persephone walking through it. After that, she and her bodyguards teleported directly to Hades' palace.**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**For Thanatos' reaction…well…he has a great but awkward reason for that. And Moros is simply a very emotional person **

**See you guys next time and thank you so much for reading! ^_^**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Cocytus

**A/N:**

**Guys thank you so much for the reviews! **_**Salamat gid!**_** I never thought that I would have people like you who would read my story…even though it's kinda far off from the usual Hades x Persephone fanfics. ^_^**

**I guess the chapter after this would be a special chapter on how Hades got that scar O_O**

**And if you have something to ask me just PM me or put your questions and/or suggestions as a review and I'll happily answer you whenever I log in ^_^**

**Thank you guys so much…and I honestly don't know how many chapters will be there (my 'calculations' say it would be seven to nine)**

**So here's Chapter 4…and I guess it's shorter than the rest O_O**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Chapter 4: Cocytus**_

Having just gotten out of the Forest of Thorns, Persephone gazed at the new surroundings – the sky was still the same, and there was a river, which flowed silently. The body of water glowed like the pond from the cave, and the only difference was that the river was light green instead of blue. Near the bank was a figure of a woman – a tall, slender nymph with curly dark green hair, brown eyes, pale skin and scarlet lips – who wore a revealing blue-green chiton. The Maiden of Spring went closer to the nymph, whom she realized was scowling at her.

"Forgive me for my disturbance" Persephone said politely. "I just wanted to ask about this place"

After she finished her words, Persephone noticed that the nymph's scarlet lips twitched, as if mocking her. Then, the nymph reached out and grabbed the goddess' hair. "So…_you're_ Persephone" the nymph said in irritation, and the goddess quickly freed her hair from the nymph's grasp.

"Yes…I am" Persephone said in the calmest voice she could muster. What did she ever do to her?

Finally, the nymph gave the goddess the iciest glare she could make and grabbed the goddess' arm. "**YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU LOOK NOTHING BUT RAGS! I WONDER WHAT TYPE OF POISON YOU GAVE HIM SO THAT HE'LL FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!**" the nymph spat.

Persephone freed her arm from the nymph's rather painful grasp. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she defended.

The nymph then grabbed Persephone's chin, their faces only inches apart. "Don't know what I'm talking about?" Persephone felt the nymph's hot breath and fury as she swatted her hand away from her chin and backed off, but the nymph started to yell in front of the goddess. "**I SHOULD BE THE ONE HADES SHOULD LOVE! I DESERVE HIM MORE THAN YOU! I DESERVE TO BE HIS QUEEN MORE THAN YOU!**"

_Wait, Hades? Like the Uncle Hades I've never met since mom told me he's a heartless monster?_ Persephone wondered.

"But I never even saw him!" Persephone tried to persuade.

"**LIAR!**" the nymph suddenly jumped and pinned the Maiden of Spring on the ground. "**HE WAS ALWAYS WITH YOU INSTEAD OF ME!**" The nymph slapped the goddess.

Now Persephone was a patient, understanding being with an almost unfathomable kindness – but then, even though she was a goddess, she wasn't perfect – and so that almost unfathomable kindness finally snapped.

With one surge of her lethal magic, the Goddess of Spring sent the nymph flying, landing near the waters of the river. Persephone stood up and went closer to the injured nymph, and looked down at her with a glare that certainly did not fit her doll-like face. Seeing this, the nymph trembled in fear, but Persephone's aura kept on growing and her face became dark and emotionless, as she clawed the nymph's head. "Curse you!" the goddess mumbled in a silent way that struck terror to those who heard it. The nymph screamed in pain as Persephone's power started to take over the insides of her body. The nymph felt her pride and ego washed away and with one final blast of energy, the haughty nymph became nothing more than a mindless, tiny plant.

As Persephone felt her powers calm down – and so did her anger – she stared in horror of what she did.

_What have I done? Why was I blinded?_ She asked herself and knelt in front of the mint plant. "I'm so sorry…"

Guilt flooded the Goddess of Spring's heart as she realized it was too late to reverse the spell she cast. Hot tears slowly fell down from her eyes. _I can't believe…I actually…cursed someone…_

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Hades was trying to pinpoint which part of Cocytus Persephone was in so that he could teleport directly to it. When he did – all he could see was _his_ beloved crying over a plant.

_Maybe this is not a good time._ Hades thought, but he was anxious about her that he had to stop himself from caressing her the _more than friendly way_. "What's wrong, Persephone?" he put his hand on her shoulder.

The goddess was startled and turned around, wiping her tears off. "Mister?" Hades went closer to her, and to his surprise, Persephone embraced him and started weeping again. "I cursed her…I turned her into a plant…"

Hades consoled her with his own embrace, and wiped her tears away with his hands. He cupped her cheeks and smiled. "Now, now…you can tell me what happened, Persephone"

The Maiden of Spring told him about the nymph and how she had said horrible things about her and how she had cursed her.

_That stupid psycho bitch._ He mentally cursed, though he knew it wasn't necessary anymore. Again, he blamed himself that this happened. If he had condemned Minthe to Tartarus the first time she had disgraced him this wouldn't had happened. But no, he let Minos, Aeacus and Rhadamanthus convince him to let it slip. He still remembered what that crazy bitch did. He was in the middle of The Judgment when that wacko nymph went in, and stripped naked in front of him (and in front of the other three judges and the mortal souls), declaring that she should be queen of the Underworld and she's the only one who deserves the throne. She had also told everyone that Hades loved her so much (which IS NOT TRUE) , and even climbed on his throne and tried to seduce him in PUBLIC. Never in Hades' life was he so humiliated and disgraced – and that's where the three judges came in (Moros, Thanatos, and Erebus for that matter also came in) to stop their king from pulverizing the nymph, burning all the mortal souls he could see and destroying his own palace.

"It's all my fault…" he told Persephone solemnly, breaking their embrace.

"What do you mean, mister?" Persephone queried.

Hades breathed in deeply. "Have you ever wondered who I really am, Persephone?"

The Maiden of Spring nodded. "Of course I have. But I didn't want to be disrespectful and annoying to you since you seem uninterested in telling your name"

The King of Underworld held the Goddess of Spring's cheeks. "You can never be annoying to me" Persephone blushed, and Hades looked solemn. "That's why you have every right to be angry at me" his tone became sad.

"What do you mean by that, mister?" Persephone asked. She could never imagine (even though she has an amazing imagination) herself getting mad at 'the mister from the forest'.

There were a few moments of silence, until the king spoke. "I _am_ Hades"

To his surprise, Persephone did not look mad at all – she seemed to look at him quizzically, as if studying him from head to toe.

"So…is _this_ your 'human' form?" Persephone wondered.

Hades chuckled a bit then raised a brow, "Why would you think of that?"

"That's because mother told me that you have rotten skin, six arms, and worms on the eyes, very sharp teeth and foul odor…" Persephone blushed. "But you are the opposite of _that_ monster my mother used to tell me"

_Oh Demeter…_ The King of Underworld crossed his arms, smirking. But he still did not forget about the really important feelings he's going to tell her. "This _is_ what I look like…but if you want I could transform to that description you gave me"

The maiden shook her head in response, still blushing. "It's ok this way…"

Again, there were a few minutes of silence, and Hades finally spoke, cheeks red. "Persephone…" he cleared his throat before continuing. "…I love you"

The maiden was instantly flabbergasted that she didn't know how to react.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**OMG! Hades is so awkward! O_O I wonder how Persephone would answer to something she never expected…and I really hope you don't mind Hades' personality (which is a person-who's-blaming-himself-for-almost-everything type of personality)**

**Meh, this chapter is actually a bit longer than Chapter 1 O_O**

**So what did you think of Minthe, guys? :D I always thought of her as a crazy, power-hungry exhibitionist so that's why she turned out that way in my story :D **

**And Persephone can be really scary sometimes…so I hope no one ever makes her mad again O_O**


	5. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! So this chapter is NOT on the same timeline as the rest, that's why it's a special chapter ^_^**

**In this, you will know the answers of these questions:**

**How Hades got that scar**

**Why Demeter hates Hades**

**How Persephone was born (I don't know if it's parthenogenesis since that's the only term I think could explain it…sorry T^T)**

**Who is Leuce in Hades' life**

**Why is Persephone scary when angered :D**

**So that's practically it…and I'm really sorry for just uploading one chapter T^T. Last time I uploaded two chapters in one day because they were supposed to be one chapter (but those chapters really didn't fit into one, so I split them into two). This was supposed to be longer, but I realized I was being redundant and that's why I revised it and only took out the important parts O_O**

**And I'm really sorry for making Ares and Hephaestus' 'parentage' change, since it's the best way to do it in my story.**

_**SPECIAL CHAPTER: "Heartless Monster"**_

"Bye, bye…Uncle Hades!" little Ares waved at Hades though he's not really his nephew, but since Hera treat him and Hephaestus as children, both called the Olympians their aunts and uncles. Ares was born from the blood of Cronus (that's why Zeus wasn't really fond of him, he reminds him of too much pain), while Hephaestus was from the Titan's armor.

"Don't forget to visit us!" Zeus bade farewell as Hades went to his chariot. Little Hephaestus clung on Hera's clothes while she (Hera once had a little crush on Hades, which _someone_ did not appreciate) and Poseidon wept and Hestia consoled them. They knew well that being the ruler of the Underworld, Hades may not leave the place very often.

It was a few weeks after the defeat of Cronus, and now he's imprisoned in the depths of Tartarus. They drew their slots a few weeks ago and Hades was happy to be the King of Underworld, since he was already acquainted with the deities that live there – especially Thanatos, who looked up to him as an older sibling. He himself had siblings - and he loved them very well – and there was only one sibling though, specifically a sister, who seemed to be not so fond of him.

Demeter – especially when they were still on Cronus' belly – resented him. Hades was not that much of an egoistic person, but he assumed that his younger sister was jealous of him, because she would scowl or glower at him every time he was praised by his other siblings or by other deities. When Zeus had released them the resentment still went on – most notably in the battlefield, since Hades had not only been the oldest, but clearly the strongest as well (he can command anything his siblings can, but a darker version of it) – where Zeus and Poseidon would show off to impress him. He did let Zeus take in charge even if he was the oldest, since Zeus was the one who freed them. But the God of Thunder would listen to his advice and his strategies, which probably made Demeter more jealous.

"Of course, I won't forget!" Hades grinned and waved his hand toward his siblings and his 'nephews'.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Demeter waited for them to leave, as she observed everything from behind the trees. She had to admit, she did a good job on resenting Hades – so that no one will notice what she really felt. Well, she had to admit that she was jealous of her big brother's abilities, jealous of Hera and her _admiration_ for him and yes – she _also_ felt jealousy of that certain Oceanid who cried in Hades' shoulder last night.

_Why is he even so perfect?_ Demeter asked herself. _Why does looking at him feel so hypnotizing? Why?_

And there's clearly no one left but Hades and his six dark stallions in the middle of the pale-yellow grasslands, the Goddess of Harvest showed herself.

"Hades?" Demeter blushed as Hades faced him, smiling. He was only wearing plain dark robes but somehow he looked so _glorious_. His eyes, his hair, and especially – his smile seemed to be so perfect, as he went down his chariot and towards Demeter.

"I'll miss you, Demeter" Hades patted the goddess' head. She blushed, goose bumps crawling all over her body as her heart pounded rapidly.

"Y-you will?" Demeter tried not to stutter.

Hades put his hands on her shoulder. "Of course…and here I thought you wouldn't come and say goodbye to me because I thought you hated me" Hades smirked.

The Goddess of Harvest felt her cheeks grow even warmer. _Why is he doing this to me?_ She gulped. "I admit…I was indeed jealous of you at first, Hades. You seemed way too perfect" Demeter's eyes fell to the ground, not bothering to look at Hades. "But then you are _too_ perfect. I tried to act that I didn't like you because…" the goddess bit her lip and exclaimed, "…because I love you!"

Demeter felt her breath hitch. She looked up and saw Hades' obsidian eyes widen with surprise. "Demeter…" Hades started. "…I love you…" he saw the goddess' eyes sparkle for a moment. "…but not the way you want it" with these words, the Goddess of Harvest blanched. "I'm so sorry Demeter…I love you – all of you – as my family, but not the way you want it"

Demeter backed away, teary eyed. "Demeter…I'm so sorry…" Hades gently grabbed his sister's hand, but the goddess pulled away forcefully, facing him with tears falling from her eyes.

"**NO HADES!**" Demeter started to rant, her body was shaking. "**WHY? WHO IS SHE? IS IT THAT NYMPH? ...THAT LOWLY OCEANID? TELL ME, HADES, IS IT LEUCE? AM I MORE LOWLY THAN SHE IS FOR YOU TO LOVE? OR IS IT BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO PERFECT AND I'M NOT 'PERFECT' ENOUGH FOR YOU?**"

"Demeter…please, calm down…" Hades noticed that the Goddess of Harvest's aura became more powerful because of her anger. Tears continued to fall from her eyes. Demeter hugged herself as her body shook violently.

"Demeter…stop" Hades put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

Without warning, Demeter swatted his hand and a swarm of razor-sharp magical leaves hit the King of Underworld.

Demeter clenched her fists and the air became cold and stagnant. She was unfazed on what she did with Hades, who covered the part where he was hit with a hand – the left part of his face. He then lifted his hand away from his face, and revealed the damage the goddess had done.

The Goddess of Harvest gasped – a bit. She had damaged Hades' perfect face – his left eye was now entirely white, and had a long scar running through it.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Hades knew that Demeter's emotional breakdowns could be really dangerous. But then again, if he lied to her, the consequences would be far greater. Hades did love Demeter, but not the way she had wanted it, and he knew well that he could not force himself to give what she had wanted. But he understood her – he empathized her (even if he never fell romantically in love and had been rejected, he could still imagine how painful it felt) – that was the reason why he didn't want that scar to be healed, to show her that he, too, had felt pain, not only physically, but emotionally as well. After all, she was still his sister.

"Demeter…it is I who does not deserve you…" Hades whispered, but Demeter was still silent.

It was a sincere, truthful statement. Hades did not deserve her love. And Leuce – she was nothing more than a friend – but the onlookers who had witnessed how the Oceanid cried so much last night while Hades was consoling her had malicious minds, the nymph just wanted someone to voice out her emotions on. "…Charon said he just wanted to be friends with me…" Leuce had weeped, but Hades had convinced her to forgive Charon and not blame him for not returning her affections (Charon once told Hades that The Fates told him that he would marry a daughter of a great king, that's why he's collecting money from the dead to be the dowry. And of course, Hades did not try to mention this to Leuce, it would make things even worse). Leuce, though, never forgave the ferryman completely (even until the time she would eventually die and turned into a poplar tree). But this time, he knew that Demeter's personality was far-off from Leuce's happy-go-lucky one – he knew that his sister's sunny exterior hides an unforgiving, begrudging being that might take forever to forgive. People may or may never know that Demeter was the one who tortured Cronus before he was sent to Tartarus – she had made her enormous, equally-unforgiving thorns of the earth go through their tyrant father's body several times and the others had to stop her from completely grinding Cronus.

"Hades…" Demeter spat bitterly. "I do not want to see your face anymore…ever"

Even though the goddess didn't care anymore – Hades still did as he left, this was the best thing he could do.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Through the years, decades and centuries Demeter still haven't forgotten about that event. Through the years she had prayed to Mother Gaia to make her forget – or just for someone to come along to make her forget. And in one fateful day, Gaia answered; in front of her cozy hut grew a lone flower – it seemed to be a hybrid of a tulip and a sunflower; it had a closed orange bud shaped like a tulip and yellow leaves that looked more like petals of a sunflower – so small and delicate. She knew it was from Gaia, since she never grew anything like it.

Demeter gave the flower special care – she nurtured it, talked to it, watered it with nectar – and the flower seemed to grow bigger and bigger (bigger than normal flowers would) each day, until one sunny morning, the flower started to bloom. The Goddess of Harvest watched as the flower began to open – and there came out the flower, was the most beautiful baby the goddess had ever seen.

And Demeter had fallen in love again – but not the way she had imagined.

"Kore…" she looked at the baby girl. _No._ She thought. _I will not name her as 'the maiden'. Someday she will learn to love and be loved as well…_ She smiled at the tiny bundle of love and happiness as the baby gave her a wide, innocent, toothless grin. "Persephone…" Demeter muttered as she stroked the baby's cheeks.

_Now that sounds better._ The goddess smiled to herself.

She promised to the baby Persephone that she will grow surrounded by happiness and love, she promised that she would pray for her that if ever she did fall in love, that man would love her with all his heart.

Never in her life had Demeter thought that of all men, the one who rejected her – the one she deemed as a _heartless monster_ – would be the one man who would love her daughter will all his heart.

And that just was the beginning of all the turmoil.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**So how's this one guys? O_O I really hope you did not just hate me for this TT^TT**

**I'm just starting to write the next chapter on the main timeline since this one (believe it or not) took longer to write than I had imagined O_O**

**And if you still want the continuation of this…**

**See you! TT^TT**

**By the way, to clear things up: Demeter is Persephone's mother, because without her care, her love, and her power – that flower may not bloom to be the cutest goddess in history :3 . Gaia just gave Demeter the chance and the choice to 'love' once more :)**


	6. The Plan

**A/N:**

**This is the longest chapter I ever wrote! It took seven pages of my notebook to finish it. I don't know if you guys will be bored of reading it, though O_O**

**So basically this is mostly at Charon's point of view, so forgive him for being kind of a perv (even though he does not look like one) :D**

**I really don't know what happened to me while writing this, I thought I was going crazy or something.**

**I changed the genres of the story because I think there wouldn't be any adventures and mysteries anymore O_O**

**Also, ALL of Hades' eyes glowed, not just the iris, because it wouldn't make any sense since his left eye has none. But he still could see clearly because of his power as a god.**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Chapter 6: "The Plan…"**_

"Wh-what?" Persephone felt butterflies in her stomach. She can't believe what she had just heard. 'The mister from the forest' (her biggest secret crush since childhood) confessing his true love for her? The maiden – even though she does not admit it – had always been dreamed _this_ as her 'happily ever after'.

Hades blushed and cupped the young goddess' cheeks. "I-I said…" he stuttered a bit, and their foreheads touched, eyes locked. "I said…I love you, Persephone"

The Goddess of Spring felt goose bumps as her heart pounded furiously. The atmosphere suddenly felt warmer but chilly – and both of them unconsciously embraced each other, as their lips slowly became inches apart. Both deities felt like they were in another dimension – in a dream-like trance.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

A man wearing a hooded robe with royal blue trimmings rafted along the flow of a wide crystal blue ethereal river. He had a waist-length straight bluish-white hair – most of it was tied in a ponytail – his left eye was the color of topaz while his right eye was blue violet. His skin resembled neither of his parents – it wasn't ivory-pale like his mother's nor it was dark like his father's – it looked as if it was somewhere in between. He was also muscular – in a way that most women would consider eye candy – and he wore a silver earring on his right ear.

Erebus considered him his "most handsome son" and many nymphs really tried to get him, but Charon did not care. His job wasn't even that special, though he enjoyed it (especially when he can use his boat to travel to the noisiest river in the Underworld, Acheron, and sing off-key because no one could hear), and the only powers he had was shape-shifting – he would appear as a thin, decaying old man when he was on duty to prevent souls from staring at him (except that Hermes was annoying enough to ask to show his real face all the time). His freaky-deaky sisters told him that he would marry a daughter of a great king – and he would wait for her – which was ironic since princesses are usually the ones who wait.

One of those instances of nymphs trying to get him was that Leuce. She was beautiful, yes, but Charon never liked her more than just a friend. What he did not get was why would anyone pair her with Hades? The king – which somehow he treats as family – was practically asexual before he met that spring goddess. But hey, it did not mean Hades never had a sex life before he fell in love. The dude was totally not a virgin – nor he was some Casanova – he _was_ this sadist when he's pissed off; he punished those several other nymphs (before and except Minthe, Charon cringed when he remembered her) by making them suffer from what they want from him. In short, the king had punished the seductresses by killing them while – _ehem_ – you know.

Now, this Persephone came along, which was quite ironic since her mother, that _scary_, _terrifying_ Demeter had told Hades that she loved him. He remembered that day when Hades came down to his realm with that scar on his face (Zeus actually said it made Hades look sexier, which made Charon question who and what was the King of Gods actually attracted to), everyone was worried, but the king said it was ok, which he was definitely not. He was hurt physically and emotionally, and became 'slightly' detached from his surroundings for about a hundred decades, give or take. Then those judge guys told him to take a break one day, because he did nothing but stress himself – and that's the day where he met his special someone.

Charon stopped rowing in front of two river outlets – a narrow, purplish ethereal river to his right that sounded as if it was crying, the river Acheron, and a wider (but not as wide as Styx) greenish ethereal river to his left, Cocytus, the river of woe.

_Oh. My. Gods!_ Charon's mind screamed. _I can't believe I'm involved in this stupid plan!_

Then Charon randomly thought of his older brother, Thanatos. _That guy is definitely gonna __**flip**__ if Lord Hades is gonna have a daughter._ He smirked to himself.

The ferryman shook his head and continued on rowing his boat. He looked to his left and jaw-dropped. He stopped.

"Lord Hades?" He called out. The almost-kiss of the king and his special someone was abruptly stopped. _Shit, Charon! Hades is gonna kill you!_ He swore he saw the king's eyes turn red literally as he sneered at Charon for a moment.

The ferryman gulped and rowed his boat closer to the bank.

After he anchored his boat, he left the oar inside and walked toward the king. He heard Persephone gasp as he stepped on something that cracked. Charon looked down, and realized he had stepped on some plant. _Weird. Nothing grew on Cocytus except thorns._ He thought.

He pulled out the plant and examined it. He was bewildered by the goddess' reaction.

"He…he…killed her…" teary-eyed Persephone grabbed Hades' armor and the king ran his fingers through her soft and silky hair, trying to console her.

"Persephone…it's ok…" He kissed her forehead. "…she deserves it…" he spat.

Now, the ferryman was confused. Sure, Persephone may be the Goddess of Spring and likes plants very much, but Hades just said 'she deserves it'? Way too weird.

Charon shot a questioning look at the king.

Hades sighed. "That's Minthe you're holding, Charon"

With this, the ferryman cringed and freaked out a bit, throwing the plant backward and as far as he could, sinking into the depths of the river. Charon then washed his hand on the same river and rubbed off the water on his robes as if he just touched a decaying rat filled with worms. He remembered that nymph tried to seduce him (after failing with Hades), telling him to overthrow the king, which Charon would never dream of doing for the rest of his life. He gave a deadpan look at Hades, while the king tried hard not to laugh.

The King of Underworld then turned to the Goddess of Spring, introducing her with the boatman. "Persephone, this is Charon. Charon, Persephone"

The Maiden of Spring shook hands with the ferryman. "It's nice to meet you"

Charon smiled and bowed. "The pleasure is mine". _So this is the kind of girl Hades likes._ His mind started. _The really, really cute ones with large tits and a big booty and small enough for him to crush on bed…_ Charon mentally slapped himself several times. _Shut your dirty thoughts, Charon! You're here for 'business'. _Still, his mind continued. _But seriously, Hades is as tall and is bigger than Moros. And Moros is like a walking tree. And if Hades is bigger than Moros he can easily crush her…not again!_

"Is there any problem, Charon?" Hades crossed his arms and Charon was startled. "By the way, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at Styx?"

"Um…well, you know…" the ferryman grinned uneasily. "There weren't a lot of souls today and I heard that Lady Persephone was here with you, so I was wondering if you'd like to take her for a tour in the Underworld?" Charon said. _Yes!_ His mind yelled in triumph. _ I'm the king of reasoning!_

"Good idea" Hades smiled and turned his gaze at Persephone. "What do you say?"

The maiden nodded and Hades held her hand.

"But I smell something fishy here, Charon" Hades stared at Charon with glowing red eyes which vanished after he said those words.

Then, the ferryman immediately smelled his armpits.

Hades facepalmed. "I meant I think you're planning something…" he sneered, and Charon flinched. Persephone looked at both of them quizzically.

The ferryman chuckled, and scratched the back of his head. "Of course, I'm not my liege" he grinned. _This was never my plan! I was just dragged along!_

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Persephone had told and asked Hades several things while they were sitting side by side in Charon's boat. The ferryman remained silent, but would occasionally talk if asked.

"…so I entered the Underworld when I followed Lord Ares…" she said. "…and I landed in this cave which most of the things glowed. I really think the plants there were beautiful…" he eyes seem to sparkle. "…what do you call that place, Lord Hades?"

"I'm glad you liked them…" Hades blushed, which made Charon's topaz-colored eye twitch. "It was actually my first attempt of making a garden…since those types of plants are the only things I know how to grow" the king rubbed the back of his head awkwardly which made both Charon's eyes twitch.

Persephone's cheeks reddened. "Sure…" her heart pounded. She was really _sure _about what she felt for him (she just won't tell now, she doesn't have the guts to do it). But still, she wasn't sure if she could say his name without the 'lord'. "By the way…" she dug for something in her sling bag. It was as small as an obol at first, but then it grew into a long, glowing staff made out of vegetation. "…I made this so that I could see through the stairs that went down your garden…" She presented the staff to Hades.

"It's beautiful…" Hades stroked the staff from one end to the other. "…but not as beautiful as you are…" Persephone blushed as Hades handed her the staff, minimizing it again and putting it in her bag. Suddenly, the king leaned closer to the maiden, their faces drawing nearer and nearer and nearer – their lips inches apart…

"Ahem" Charon cleared his throat, stopping the kiss the second time around. "We're here at you're palace, my liege" the ferryman bowed; internally laughing of amusement while all at the same time terrified of being sent to Tartarus.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Charon, of all people, went in first at Hades' enormous, gothic-inspired palace. He heard Hades explain to Persephone about the golden walls, golden floor, and golden ceiling of this particular hallway. It was a bit unnecessary; since everyone knew Hades was also the God of Riches. _Gods, Charon…lead them to the right way…_ The ferryman thought.

When they passed on a room – and as if on cue - Nyx popped out of the door. "There you are, my lady" she grabbed Persephone's arm pulled her inside the room, before anyone could react.

Hades then tried to open the door, but it was locked. He then turned to Charon, eyes glowing red as the pits of Tartarus. "What's going on, Charon?" the king was _obviously_ stopping himself from destroying something.

"I swear they only told me to drag you to the grand hall to have dinner with Lady Persephone!" Charon immediately reasoned. Well, that was actually what they told him.

The king then studied the ferryman and sighed. He knew he wasn't lying. "But what does Nyx have to do with Persephone?" Hades switched his gaze to the locked door. He wanted to be sure if she'd be fine, even though he knew that Nyx wouldn't harm her.

"Well she said that she just wanted her to try on some clothes" Charon answered.

"But seriously, Charon…who are _they_?" Hades crossed his arms.

"_They_ are gramps and that guy from Polynesia…I don't know who he is"

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

_Chaos and Fe'e?_ Hades wondered. He knew both primordial deities combined minds would make some sinister, diabolical plan. "Tell Persephone when she comes out that I'll be back in a minute" Hades ordered.

Charon just nodded as Hades teleported to the grand hall – the same place where the meeting of the League of Chthonic was held – and to Hades' surprise, the entire League was still there, doing 'things', and more surprisingly, the hall did not look as it was before, which was mostly the League's doing. The painting on the ceiling was changed into a realistic looking midday sky – pale yellow background with soft golden clouds (most probably Hemera's doing since she was actually here, where in fact, she and Nyx did not stay at one place at a time); the chandeliers' blue flames had been re-lit with white, sun-like fire (definitely Aether's doing since he was currently lighting some chandeliers); the curtains have been replaced with white and yellow ones, while the floor and walls have been covered magical gold dust and the ionic columns were crawling with orange and yellow flower vines (yup, this had been Anubis and his interior decorating skills). From the door lay a velvet crimson carpet laced with gold on each side – placed in the middle of the hall (this was Yan Luo's carpet for special occasions, as Hades remembered when he went to China). On the opposite end of the carpet was an elaborate gold and silver altar with intricate tribal designs which oddly matched the rest of the hall (clearly Sidapa's work, since he was the most capable of all deities here of an impromptu sculpture); on the left side were a dozen skeletons dressed like bullfighters carrying various instruments (Santa Muerte's minions, since he remembered her saying about 'romantic music'), while on the right side were almost identical banshees dressed in long-sleeved white gowns, vocalizing (well, no one had banshees for assistants except Giltine). There were also many long benches made of oak on each sides of the hall, facing the altar and giving way to the carpet which ends in front of the altar (now, these were his, but they were unused until now).

Everyone was busy for the 'finishing touches' as Hades observed. _This does not look like a preparation for a dinner at all…_ He wasn't sure if he was mad or otherwise, but he bellowed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" his voice made everyone stopped on their tracks. Hades had an idea of what was it, but then again, no one tried to answer his question.

"Finally, you're here" a voice from behind said, which belonged to Fe'e as he dragged Hades towards the altar. His half-man, half-serpent bodyguards polished his armor when they reached the altar. Hades wasn't sure if he should complain or not, since deep inside, he _loved_ this plan – that is, if he was right about it.

The primordial death deity then whistled, and all the others sat in their places. The 'romantic music' started to play – or more specifically – the wedding music started to play. Then, a god as tall as Thanatos appeared behind Hades. He had the same skin color as the said God of Death, but he had knee-length straight black hair, which seemed to be the 'color' of nothingness. He was cadaverous, and had dark eyes that seemed to have never slept in a very long time.

Hades then faced the deity. "Chaos…"

The Void's long and bony index finger with sharp, talon-like nail pointed toward the door, which opened _dramatically_.

There stood Persephone wearing a strapless, long, mermaid-style white gown fading to orange – embroidered with pearls and diamonds. She wore a lace choker with a sunflower – with petals made out of gold and the middle out of tiny black diamonds clumped together – in the center. Her hair was curled into ringlets and she wore a golden, flower-themed tiara connected to a long, lacy veil embroidered with vine designs that practically swept everything it touched. Her pumps, though they were not seen clearly, were made out of a glittering glass-like material which looked like something from Niflheim. Her makeup composed of an orange-fading-to-pink glitter eye shadow, light blush (since she was blushing so hard already) and light pink glitter lip gloss. She carried with her a bouquet of yellow and orange roses, tied together with a white ribbon.

Never in his life was Hades so awestruck, but deep inside, he was worried that Persephone might not accept him or even think badly of him because of the two primordial deities' "diabolical" plan.

But then, Persephone looked so happy – no, she looked _ecstatic_ – as she slid her hand in his arm, smiling an impossibly adorable smile which made Hades' heart flutter.

Both of them faced Chaos, and everything became still and quiet as the Void began. "Do you, Lord Hades, King of the Underworld, ruler of the dead, God of Riches, accept Persephone, the Goddess of Spring, as your lawfully wedded wife and queen?"

"Yes, I do" Hades was nervous about Persephone's answer to 'the question', but it seemed like she had read his mind as her arms held his tighter.

"Do you, Lady Persephone, Goddess of Spring, accept our king, Hades as your lawfully wedded husband and become _our_ queen?"

Everyone did not blink or breathe just to hear Persephone's answer.

"Yes, I do" she flushed more than ever, as half the crowd started weeping silently in bliss.

"And by the power of me, Chaos, I now pronounce you husband and wife" the Void apparently stopped his tears from falling. He was so happy for his adoptive grandson that when he heard Persephone was in the Underworld his brain immediately devised a plan and was lucky that the League was eager to help, along with his daughter and son, and several others. On the contrary, he knew of the consequences so he was prepared. He told Nyx and Hecate to talk to the Goddess of Spring about Hades, and obviously, they did very well. The only problem now was one person – Demeter… "You may now kiss the bride"

Hades hesitated, but since Persephone was already closed her eyes and waited to be kissed (not to mention that Charon had stopped them twice from doing so), the king cupped her face and slowly planted his lips unto hers. Her soft lips tasted so sweet – like nectar mixed with strawberries – and delicious – like a concoction of vanilla, sugar and ambrosia, making him unable to stop what he started. His left hand moved to the back of her head while his right went down to her waist, and Persephone kissed him back shyly, while her hand lay on his chest and the other was holding the bouquet, but then she pulled away rather hastily, much to Hades' disappointment. But that disappointment quickly evaporated as his queen cuddled him, her head on his chest.

Everyone then stood and cheered, and Chaos was unable to contain his tears and emotions as he swept the couple into a group hug. Nyx, Hecate and Erebus also joined in. After that, Moros hugged Hades, weeping, congratulating him with all his heart. Thanatos was slightly uneasy, but then he wished both Hades and Persephone happiness and to have a son instead of a daughter, which earned him a slap on the head by Erebus. Charon also congratulated them and said he was sorry for not knowing what really "the plan" was. Fe'e and the rest of the League started giving the couple gifts and everything.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

_A wedding? Why the heck did they told me they were just gonna prepare a romantic dinner but a wedding?_ Charon banged his head on a column. Sure, Hades and Persephone accepted his apology, but he couldn't accept how dumb he was. He only stopped contemplating to himself when he heard someone behind him, _chanting_ and _praying_ at the same time.

"…please don't be a girl…please don't be a girl…please don't be a girl…" the ferryman turned to see his older brother was the person_ chanting_ and _praying_ at the same time.

"Oi, Thanatos! What the heck?" Charon 'greeted' the God of Death, who opened his eyes and stared at the ferryman blankly. "You know, even if _they_ had a son first, the first daughter _they_ will have will still be your-"

"Oh, shut up!" and thus, Thanatos walked away and looked for something to eat in the wedding banquet.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**Guys, I know this was very long and I guess that clears everything about Thanatos :D **

**The next chapter would probably start at what happened to Persephone inside the room with Nyx…and Hecate :)**

**And probably Athena and Ares, if you thought I forgot about them, you're wrong ;) …and Nike will also be there…and of course, Demeter!**


	7. The Fire Starts to Burn

**A/N:**

**Guys, I'm really sorry for the late update…we were hit by Typhoon Hagupit, though it was only storm signal no. 2 in my home, the power still went out. Now I'm back in my boarding house (because my school is far away from home and my boarding house wasn't affected by the typhoon. And that I go home sometimes during weekends or Fridays) and I can type without worrying of a power outage! (Only a very few times the power went out here at my boarding house). Last time I told you I typed in a public computer which was true, but only for chapter 1.**

**Other than that, thanks for the faves, follows and reviews! And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

**And of course, special thanks to Masked Man 2 for making a character sheet for me ^_^ ! If you want to see, I will post the link on my profile. And btw, Masked Man 2's name in DeviantArt is Flute-Maniac in case you want to search on your own!**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**So this is the seventh chapter…and I realized it won't just be like nine chapters…there would probably be more ^_^**

**And of course, if you noticed that I did not describe Fe'e's physical appearance, he actually does not have a 'permanent' physical appearance in my mind. Sometimes he looks like a little old man with tattoos, sometimes he looks like a tall, dark and handsome figure…and sometimes he looks like a guy with tentacles for hair…so you guys are free to imagine him ^_^**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Chapter 7: The Fire Starts to Burn**_

_*****FLASHBACK; INSIDE THE ROOM WITH NYX…*****_

"What am I doing here?" Persephone asked the goddess who dragged her into the room. She was taller and paler than she was, had knee-length straight bluish white hair, blue-violet eyes – in which you would look closely, you would see that her eyes look like the vastness of space glittering with stars. She wore a chiton which seemed to be like the color of her eyes, flowing to the ground as if it was watery mist.

She was like a darker version of Aphrodite in terms of beauty, as the Goddess of Spring viewed – for she was all enthralling to behold.

Suddenly, the pink lips of the said deity curved into a loving smile as she cupped Persephone's cheeks, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" the Goddess of Spring said in a low voice. "…did I do something wrong?" she didn't know what to say.

The deity then embraced her for a second or two then looked at Persephone again, smiling. "No…you did not do anything wrong…in fact, I thank you for making my son happy" the deity brushed away the hair covering Persephone's face.

"Son?" Persephone wondered.

The deity then chuckled. "Oh yes, I forgot…my name is Nyx…and Hades…he's like a son to me even though I have a lot"

_Nyx? The Goddess of the Night?_ Persephone thought. "Oh!" the younger goddess bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Nyx"

Nyx held Persephone's hand. "No" she smiled again. "It is an honor to meet you my queen"

Persephone was taken aback a little bit. Her eyes widened with surprise. "Queen?"

"Yes" said another voice. Persephone looked behind her and saw another goddess – a woman a few inches taller than she was, with jet-black shoulder length ringlets and eyes which seemed to change its color – from purple, black to blue – every time she blinked. She was as pale as Nyx, and wore a two-toned gold and purple chiton, thick eyeliner and purple lipstick. She went to a wardrobe and opened it – inside was a dress so beautiful, it left Persephone awestruck.

"This is for you my queen" the deity's purple lips curved into a lopsided smile. "By the way, I am Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft" Hecate then dragged Persephone closer to the wardrobe. "I made it just this morning" her voice was filled with pride…who wouldn't?

"Wow" Persephone stroked the dress, enthralled by the handiwork. "It's so…_amazing_"

Nyx and Hecate giggled. "You know what would make it more _amazing_?" Hecate laid a hand on the Goddess of Spring's shoulder.

Persephone gave the Goddess of Witchcraft a questioning look.

"When _you_ wear it, of course" Nyx answered as if it was so obvious.

Persephone blushed. Two _very_ beautiful goddesses just told her to wear the most gorgeous gown she had ever seen was like a dream come true. "I-I…can't…"

"What do you mean you can't?" Hecate pouted; her hands on her hips. "You said it was pretty…" the Goddess of Witchcraft crossed her arms, still pouting. "You know, it kinda hurts in my case if you won't wear it"

"I'm sorry…"Persephone lowered her head and played with her fingers. "It's just…it's _too pretty_ for me to wear…" Now she really felt insecure. Maybe _that_ nymph was right. Maybe she did look like rags.

"Ha! What nonsense!" Nyx scoffed and waved her hand, and the wall disappeared – revealing a new room. It was small but well lit, and had a round table at the center and three chairs occupied by three goddesses. One had long, straight silvery-white hair, with grayish-ivory skin and an eye patch covering her left eye. Her right eye was somewhat like a frozen ocean, and her lips looked like frozen blood. She wore a skimpy armor only covering he breasts and her _private_ areas, and was busy embroidering a lacy veil with vine-like designs. The one beside her had straight platinum-blonde hair that reached her soles, gray eyes and had a skin color than was paler than Nyx's. She wore a long-sleeved dress that seemed like cobwebs sewn together. She was doing something like a sunflower choker – as Persephone observed. The last goddess has striped black and white hair, her left eye was blue while her right one was green, and had pale skin. She wore a white fur coat over a black-and-white checkered gown and was polishing a pair of glittering glass shoes.

"They're here" the one who wore the skimpy armor stood up and the others stopped on what they're working on.

Nyx then introduced Persephone to the three – the one with skimpy armor was Morrigan, the other with the cobweb-like dress was Giltine and the striped hair one was Hela. All of them were part of the League and were powerful death goddesses in their own right.

They started talking about several random things – like Persephone's favorite animal or Olympus or even Asgard for that matter. Hela told Persephone that the pair of shoes she was polishing was carved by herself from some glass whose name was too complicated for even Persephone to pronounce, Morrigan told her Hades was going to be rough (whatever that means) and Giltine praised her beauty several times (especially her hair, the goddess from Lithuania told Persephone it smelled like a blast of wild apples, Giltine's favorite fruit) which made the goddess quite embarrassed and flattered at the same time.

The next thing Persephone remembered was Nyx using her magic on her, showing _everything_ she must know about Hades: that he had always been there during her childhood, just unseen (Persephone felt special as her heart pounded with this revelation). She also learned about those nymphs Hades had _punished_ and killed; she cringed at this one, but she also felt _jealous_ for some reason. The last 'revelation' was the most shocking part of all – was that of her mother professed her love for Hades, and more shockingly, how she gave Hades _that_ scar. She knew her mother's temper too well…but Persephone knows she must do _something_ about this and her mother's problem with Hades.

"…and that is why you must marry our king before _she_ knows…" Nyx stated and the Goddess of Spring just listened. "…so that she won't prevent it from happening"

"Not to mention that _she_ won't agree with this…if she knows you've been in the Underworld, you'll never return here again" Hecate added.

The three foreign goddesses also joined in, explaining more things to her; like how Chaos plotted this and that and not to hate Hades for this idea (she could never hate Hades even if he's the one who planned this. In fact, it would be a dream come true). All of them explained of the implications of this and that, and Persephone simply listened. She let their words sink. She loved her mother, yes; but she also loved Hades and she had been secretly waiting for something like this to happen.

She knew her mother wouldn't agree with this union…so she had to do it. Like what she had told Ares, it was now or _never_.

Persephone also thought of a plan of her own so that Demeter could never say no…

_*******END FLASHBACK*******_

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"**WHAT!? ARES? TELL ME YOU DIDN'T LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY TO HIM! TELL ME!**" Nike almost lost her mind as she shook Athena _violently_.

Athena sighed. "It was just a kiss, Nike…" they were currently inside her room, after she had given the God of War a rather powerful uppercut and teleported back to Olympus. Nike calmed down, while she sat on her bed. "…it's no big deal" Athena slightly blushed.

"Ooooh…." A mischievous look replaced Nike's worried face. "So that means he's 'the hunk' from your diary?" The Goddess of Victory smirked and Athena blanched. "…so violence and bloodshed is your thing, huh?" her smirk turned into a wide grin.

The Goddess of Wisdom thought of a comeback. _Oh, ho-ho…so you think you're the only one who read someone else's diary…huh, Nike?_

Athena smirked evilly. She stood up and crossed her arms in front of the Goddess of Victory. "At least it's only 'violence and bloodshed'…" she turned away from Nike. "…not something like…" she quickly turned around, raising a brow, smirking. "…'doom' perhaps?"

With this, the Goddess of Victory's face turned as red as cherries. "Hey! I-uh…" she stuttered, and then fell down to the floor, hugging her knees. "…at least he said he loved you, didn't he?"

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

It had been a week since Demeter left – the Dryads did not want to let her go until they had finished feasting. The Goddess of Harvest appreciated their hospitality, but there was someone she was really worried about - Persephone.

She knew her daughter could take care of herself, yet there was something telling her deep inside that _everything_ was wrong.

_Calm down, Demeter…_ she told herself.

The Goddess of Harvest took a deep breath as she opened the door of her humble, wooden abode.

"Persephone?" she called out as she opened the door. For some reason, Demeter's heart pounded as she waited for a response.

"Mother?" a soft voice answered.

Demeter turned to the direction of the voice and was stunned.

"Persephone?" she immediately hugged her daughter – whom she almost did not recognize because of her clothing – black silk chiton paired with black sandals, and long black diamond earrings paired with a black diamond necklace. Everything her daughter was wearing was black. And she never allowed her daughter to wear anything with _this_ color since it reminded her of _someone_.

But, anyways, Demeter did not care for the moment…she was just relieved her daughter was fine.

Persephone then broke the hug and smiled at her, but there was a hint of sadness and fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong dear?" Demeter became anxious. Maybe it had something to do with what she wore…

The Goddess of Spring hugged her again, almost weeping.

"Promise you'll listen to me, mom…please" Persephone whispered, her voice was shaky and afraid for some reason.

The Goddess of Harvest cupped her daughter's cheeks and gave her a warm smile. "Of course I will…now tell me what's wrong"

As Persephone opened her mouth and started to explain _everything_, Demeter felt the world just turned its back against her as the air suddenly became stale and cold.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**So…that's it for this chapter! And btw, who among you guys thought of Hela looking like Frankie Stein? :D I just realized that's how I described her in this story XD!**

**And guys I hope you like it ^_^**


	8. Restored?

**A/N:**

**HI GUYS (yes I'm still alive)! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND EVERYTHING! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER! :)**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

_**Chapter 8: Restored?**_

"What has he done to you?" Demeter cupped Persephone's cheeks shakily.

The Goddess of Spring – now officially the Queen of Underworld – slowly lifted her mother's hands away from her.

"I love _him_" she spoke truthfully. "And he had done nothing against me, mom. I promise"

Demeter was taken aback by this. She knew her daughter wasn't lying, and that made her heart break and flutter at the same time. She hated the thought of Hades falling in love with her daughter instead of her – it felt like she was being stabbed, punched, kicked and burned at the same time. Yet, she was happy for her daughter. She was happy that her daughter actually found someone _special_.

Still, Demeter's feelings were so torn apart that she herself couldn't comprehend it. The feeling made her so confused, so lost – that all flora in Greece began to weep for her, to mourn for her, as they wilted slowly in remorse with frost forming in their dying leaves.

_Why, Persephone?_ Tears began to fall from Demeter's eyes. _Why him of all men?_

The Goddess of Harvest's grief made the surroundings even worse – the hot summer season turned into winter.

That is, until she felt her daughter's arms wrap around her, the snow stopped for a while.

"Mom…please…" Persephone whispered warmly as she released the hug.

"Just…just tell me, Persephone" Demeter blurted. "Do you really love him?" She knew she did not need to ask, but she just can't help it – she had to be sure of _everything_.

Persephone did not nod or answer verbally; instead she produced something on her hand – a half of some glowing crimson fruit. The Goddess of Harvest covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped in awe and disbelief on her daughter.

The Queen of Underworld had just eaten the Fruit of Phlegeton – the fruit of the Underworld.

Slowly, just slowly – the flora turned green again – summer returned. Demeter…as she thought of it, she _must_ accept.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

_Great Lord Zeus, can I have the permission to court your beloved daughter, Athena?…no, that's not it._ Ares brainstormed. He contemplated on telling Zeus about courting Athena ever since his _favorite uncle_ sent him where Athena bathed a few days ago. Well, that faithful event had made his passion burn even hotter (even if Athena gave him an uppercut afterwards, it still felt like a dream).

_Come on, Ares…you can do this!_ The God of War's heart pounded as he gritted his teeth. He now stood in front of the heavy French doors of the balcony garden of Olympus.

He slowly opened the bronze doors and took a peek on what was happening inside and when he did, he did not know how to react on what he saw.

Two gods – one with blonde hair and golden eyes, while the other had long, braided aqua blue hair and sea-green eyes – fangirled…uhm…_fanboyed_ over his _favorite uncle_ whom he should probably thank for making his dream come true (sort of).

"Oh my gods! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" The blonde god practically squealed as his eyes sparkled with over excitement.

"You two would make a super _kawaii_ couple! Wait 'til the others know 'bout this!" the other god _giggled_. (Yes, the dude giggled)

Ares couldn't take any more of _this_ and he finally shut the door and marched away from the balcony doors breathing heavily and without blinking. That scene back there's gonna give him some ironic yet creepy nightmares. Who knew the great Zeus and the mighty Poseidon fangirled – ehem – fanboyed over Hades? This was too much too take in.

That is, until he remembered what he was going to say.

The God of War facepalmed and went back, only to be blocked by another deity.

Ares stopped and bowed. Although the goddess in front of him was no taller than he was, she looked statuesque and regal. She had these shiny dark brown ringlets that flowed until her waist, blue-green eyes and rosy white skin. She wore a pair of earrings and a necklace made out of gold and precious gems shaped to look like peacock feathers. She also wore a silky, long-sleeved off-shoulder royal blue gown – on which the bottom part was craftily sewn to appear like the peacock feathers it was made upon continuously flowed toward the ground.

"Lady Hera" Ares greeted cordially.

Hera's rosy pink lips twitched into a lopsided smile as she placed a hand on Ares' shoulder. "Athena told me everything"

The God of War blanched.

Hera continued, her smile grew wider "Don't worry, you have my blessing" Ares felt relieved. "And if Zeus disagrees…" Hera clenched her fists and her magical aura became visible and her eyes grew darker as she grinned eerily. "…he will _pay_"

Although, Ares did not show it, he felt a bit terrified, but _happy_. He knew Zeus would agree with Hera. After all, no one made Hera mad. Ever.

"And by the way, Ares…Athena likes you, too"

**xoxoxoxoxox**

_****Time skip: 3 years*****_

Persephone, unlike _all_ of the myths say did _not_ go half the year to her mother and half the year to Hades, the notion was quite preposterous to her. She would miss either one of them from time to time so she was free to go and stay anywhere, but still, she stayed in the Underworld longer than in the Aboveworld. There were so many places to go and explore in _her_ kingdom (which included her new favorite place – the Elysian Fields – the wide heavenly paradise in the Underworld) and not to mention that she had new responsibilities as the queen (which included that rather tragic 'Orpheus incident' a year ago).

Many things had happened after her wedding. She was introduced to the citizens of the Underworld and the deities that live in there. One of those was Hypnos, Thanatos' identical (but lazy) twin brother that lived (or mostly slept) near Lethe. She also had learned that Hades did not only have a single scar, he had several others in his body, given by his tyrant father Cronus. For many people, those things ruined his figure, but for Persephone, they made him look more attractive. And of course, she met and became friends with the most _adorable_ puppy ever – Cerberus.

Of all things, the most awkward moment for Persephone was _sleeping_ with Hades. Sure, the 'normal' type of sleep was actually quite comfortable – she liked her king snuggling her while they rest for the day. It was the _other_ type of sleep that bothered her at first, because for someone as pure and inexperienced as she is, it was a bit frightening. And of course, Hades' only experience was _punishing_ those nymphs – which made Persephone understand what Morrigan said about Hades being rough.

"Lady Nyx?" Persephone asked the Goddess of the Night as they sat under a tree – the same tree where she and Hades met – on the Aboveworld. She and Nyx had been trying to make fireflies to light up the nightly atmosphere.

"Yes, my queen?" Nyx smiled.

"How did you have your first baby?" Persephone blurted. She knew this was a dumb question, but that's what came out of her mouth, anyways.

Nyx, much to the queen's surprise, blushed and laughed awkwardly. "You do know I'm the last of four…five siblings if you count Tartarus, that is"

The Queen nodded. Recently, she had learned of Chaos' progeny. At the beginning of time, the Void created a black orb which split into two identical parts – one of which was Erebus, and the other, who did not successfully become alive and deteriorated to become the pit of Tartarus. The second one was a blue orb, which turned into Uranus; the third one was a green orb which turned into Gaia and the last one was a bit like of all the three orbs, which turned into Nyx.

"Well…" Nyx continued, scratching the back of her head. "I was such a naïve girl back then…so when Uranus and Gaia had babies, I was jealous. I wanted to have one all because they looked cute. I asked Gaia how she got them and she told me: 'Go ask Erebus. He'll help you make one'. And if I wasn't so guileless back then I would have noticed that smirk in Gaia's lips" Nyx blushed, and Persephone couldn't help but giggle. Who knew that the primordial goddess was like this? "So, obviously, I went straight to Erebus and said: 'Let's go make babies, Erebus!'" the Goddess of the Night burst into laughter, and so did Persephone. "You should've seen his face when I told him that!" Nyx then smiled and shifted her gaze toward the queen. "Why are you asking these types of things, anyway?"

Now, it was Persephone's turn to blush. "I-"

"Don't tell me that you're-" Nyx was interrupted as Persephone nodded. There was a moment of silence until the goddess pulled Persephone in a hug. "Congratulations! Does _he_ know about this?"

"Not really…" admitted the Queen of Underworld. "…but I'm planning to tell him tonight"

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**^_^ OK lol…OHMAIGAASH! IDK about this chapter but…I guess it's going to end at chapter 10 or something.**

**Hey, my calculation was right, wasn't it? And I'm really sorry for the delayed update…I was confused which one to update first, this or my other story. So obviously, I chose this since it's going to end soon ^_^**

**And I'll try to update soon again! (I hope)**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N:**

**So guys…I'm really sorry for being so freaking lazy.**

**This is the last chapter of this story and I hope you appreciate it! Yup, it took me ages to write again.**

**And yes, another time skip O_O…In Thanatos' POV, because even Charon had one.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

_**Epilogue**_

***10 years later***

Many things happened within ten years as the God of Death observed. Athena had been married to Ares, and was blessed by a daughter, Enyo, who was two years younger than Prince Zagreus – Hades and Persephone's ten-year old son – and of course, their abominable yet adorable twins – Phobos and Deimos. However, Zeus decreed that their marriage should be kept secret amongst the mortals much to Hera and Aphrodite's disappointment, because they were the ones who worked the hardest to get the two together. Also, Nike started dating Moros, which was the weirdest thing that ever happened – since Thanatos does not even know how it happened.

Amongst the new addition to the Olympian Pantheon, Prince Zagreus was the obvious favorite. He's the spitting image of Hades, yet a happy, curious creature like Persephone. The prince was especially close to Thanatos – who acted like an uncle and a guardian – and oddly, Zagreus was also close to Dionysus. But the God of Death understood why – it was mainly because of the God of Wine's exuberant nature and his love for plants. Yes, the prince was fonder of planting crops than guiding souls.

Another god who had been fond of Zagreus was the King of Gods himself, Zeus, who lovingly calls the prince as "mini-Hades." Demeter also loves her grandson as much as she loves Persephone; Zagreus would accompany her every time he comes to the Aboveworld.

On the other hand, of all of Athena and Ares' children, Enyo was the only one who was favored by Zeus. It wasn't surprising since the girl was obviously Athena 2.0. Phobos and Deimos, however, had earned a notorious reputation from the moment they could walk. And Thanatos was sure that those (psychopathic) twins would bring more trouble than their father ever did. Thankfully, the two treated Zagreus as an older brother, even begging the prince to bring them into the Underworld so that they could fight the souls of dead heroes.

"Is mom gonna be fine?" Zagreus asked. He and Thanatos was currently seated on a wooden bench outside Hestia's hut, since Persephone was about to give birth to her and Hades' second baby. Hopefully, not a _girl_ baby.

Thanatos ruffled the boy's hair. "Of course," he smiled.

They waited until such time that Zagreus had fallen asleep on Thanatos' lap and the God of Death also had fallen asleep. That is, until both chthonic deities were awakened by a loud cry. A few minutes later, the goddess Eileithyia came out carrying a bundle. Hades followed her.

Both Thanatos and Zagreus went closer. The God of Death almost did not blink, and the Prince of Underworld became very excited. Hades took the baby from Eileithyia and let Thanatos and Zagreus see. The Prince flushed and Thanatos blanched.

"Meet your sister, Zagreus." Hades looked at his son with gleaming warmth in his eyes. "Make sure that you'll take good care of her."

"Of course, I will dad." Zagreus held the baby's chubby little fingers.

The God of Death took in a deep breath and summoned the blank face he mastered for over a century. _Keep calm, Thanatos._ He told himself and finally gazed at the baby. He blushed. _She's so cute! CURSE YOU, ATROPOS!_ His mind was in turmoil yet his face didn't crack.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Macaria – the Princess of the Underworld – as everyone expected, grew into a lovely young girl with too many physical similarities with her mother. Zeus started calling her "mini-Persephone" and Aphrodite started dressing her up with fancy clothes. The princess never once complained – she was a silent soul like her father. She and Enyo became best friends, and they would spend much of their time reading books outdoors. Thanatos, on the contrary, kept his distance from the princess, but it seemed that Macaria was inclined to go near him every time he was around. Sometimes – or most of the times – Thanatos would invent some crazy reasons just to get rid of her.

Thanatos leaned on a tree, deep in thought as he watched the young deities play. Can he prove Atropos wrong once and for all?

"Hey," someone poked the God of Death's shoulder. He turned around to see a goddess with long, bouncy, golden ringlets, baby blue eyes, blood-red lips, and milky-white skin. Her voluptuous body was covered by a silky pink chiton and she wore a golden sandal and bracelets. She raised one perfect brow and crossed her arms, frowning.

"Lady Aphrodite, what troubles you?" Thanatos asked politely.

"How could you be such an _ass_?" Aphrodite raised her voice and Thanatos was taken aback. She continued, "Macaria clearly likes you and I know when she grows up it'll be _something_ more powerful and you don't even take consideration for that?" The Goddess of Love and Beauty fumed, then stomped away from a very surprised Thanatos.

_I can't believe…that actually came from Aphrodite._ Thanatos slumped against the tree. Had he always been a dick to Hades' own daughter? He bit his lip. He did not want to get hurt in love again. He only loved once, and he poured his heart out with that. He couldn't help remembering.

"_Leuce, I love you…I'll do anything for you! I would even beg my grandfather to make you a goddess! I would even leave the Underworld so that I can be with you in the ocean! ANYTHING LEUCE, ANYTHING! Just tell me…tell me that you love me." Thanatos was sure that everyone in the Asphodel Meadows heard him._

_The Oceanid lowered her head as she bit her lip. It took a few seconds for her to look up to Thanatos, with her sad but honest eyes. "I-I'm sorry…please forgive me…" Leuce lowered her head again and hugged herself. "I do not love you…I love…Charon"_

_Charon? Charon! His beloved younger brother whom he believed loved nothing but money. "WHY…HIM?" he bellowed, tears fell from his eyes. It hurt so bad, but he could never hate Charon for anything. Or Leuce…_

…_and then, about a few days after Leuce died…_

"_Oh, don't fret, Thany," A goddess with unruly bluish-white hair, blue-violet eyes, and pale skin smirked. Atropos. "You'll fall in love again, someday…" she sneered. "…with Hades first daughter"_

_Atropos then turned to Charon – he and Thanatos were the only people in the room until the Cutter arrived. "And you Cha-cha…as what we have told you, you'll get a princess, too"_

_Ever since, both Thanatos and Charon decided not to talk about that event, until Atropos decided to tell everyone else. She and Lachesis then had their one-millionth argument (since they often argued, especially when Atropos decides to cut the Thread of Life shorter or longer than Lachesis had measured). Aether and Hemera would tell them that they acted like children; Clotho would walk away before she gets annoyed enough to break something; Momus would blame everyone; Hypnos would awaken and tell them to shut up because he can't sleep; Phobetor would try to get in between Atropos and Lachesis and would start a new argument between him and Atropos; Lyssa (the youngest of the siblings and a toddler that time) would start crying like heck and everyone would shut up if either Nyx or Erebus or Chaos arrives._

It was a crazy memory, but at least it made his tears stop falling. The God of Death smiled to himself.

"Thanatos?" a small, childish voice called. Thanatos turned around to see Princess Macaria, holding an ethereal asphodel flower towards him, blushing. "I made this for you"

The God of Death took the flower from the princess and smiled warmly at her. Maybe Aphrodite was right. Maybe he _was_ an ass to Hades' daughter. "Thank you, your highness" he bowed.

Just a split second after, Macaria's face turned red as pomegranates as she ran towards Enyo, who started giggling. Thanatos knew that if Atropos was watching in her crystal ball, she would be doing the chicken dance of victory.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**I guess this is goodbye TT^TT**

**To be honest with you guys, I almost cried when writing Thanatos' part…it was so emotional and sad that he still couldn't let go of Leuce :(**

**I really don't know if I'm going to write one-shots related to this story, like about the complete happenings between a hurt Leuce, a comforting Hades, a stupid Charon, and a broken-hearted Thanatos…or maybe about Macaria and Thanatos "relationship development?" or maybe about Hades and Persephone's third baby? Melinoe is just so cute…but IDK how to put her in this fanfic.**

**I also thought about writing a short story for: Nyx and Erebus, Daphne and Apollo (I FIRMLY BELIEVE THAT DAPHNE DOES NOT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH APOLLO), and the Fates/Moirae. For me, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos have different personalities but work together as one.**

**P.S., I will only write one-shots related to this story (if I have time) or any other Greek Myth stuff since I need to focus on my other multi-chaptered story. The one with Elsa and Itachi, lol.**

**P.P.S., to Guest: I am honestly a fan of Monster High…and Ever After High and Winx Club in case you would like to know.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW, THE FAVES, AND THE FOLLOWS! **

**Especially to my reviewers:**

**Masked Man 2, madame thome, Demigod of Nyx, whenstarsfallinearth, Mizz-Incezt, Calypso888, Guest #1, and Guest #2…I don't know if you guy(s) are/is one person…**

**~The Toxophilite~**


End file.
